


Royal Advice

by bukalay



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Advice, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, things did not start with Ben gaining visions of a certain purple-haired girl, but rather it started with a voice in his room. A commanding voice that was unlike his father.





	Royal Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Characters, especially Caspian and the Pevensies may be a bit OOC considering I based their advises on their titles rather than how they would act as a character.

Little Ben and little Audrey were in Ben's room playing. They were doing things kids of their stature were playing from imitating their parents to playing house.

Currently, the two royal toddlers were sleeping in Ben's quarters after they expended their energy playing with each other in the morning.

Ben woke up to hear someone regal, which was definitely not his father, speaking.

"**As four dry leaves fall, changes a person's dole. Acceptance is key, that light they will see."**

* * *

Prince Ben looked to his window, as the day ended. It was the beginning of his ascension as High King of Auradon.

He was to have a fitting for his coronation garbs the next day when he began to overthink his very first proclamation.

"**You doubt yourself child."** A regal, commanding voice started. **"You doubt your decree."** The voice added.

For some strange reason, Ben wasn't threatened. It may have something to do with the Isle of the Lost's existence, but it was strange all the same.

Strange but familiar.

"I don't know how my father and mother will take to my first proclamation." The prince admitted. "They were once feared villains in the land." He explained. "But their children are innocent." He defended his stance.

"**I know child."** The voice agreed. **"You have the compassion of Queens Gentle and Valiant and the fire of Kings Magnificent and Just and the fairness of Seafaring King."** The disembodied voice continued. **"Do what you feel is just and stand your ground to defend it."** It continued. **"Do what your heart desires most."**

Unbeknownst to the Prince, a Lion can be seen on a mirror, walking away.

* * *

It was such a shock to find out that he, the soon-to-be High King of Auradon had been spelled.

_Forced to fall in love._

_A Love Potion._

Ben wanted to feel angry, to yell out his frustrations but at the same time, he understood why she may have done it.

"**Doubts, all doubts."** A new voice was heard in his room, it was full of mirth.

"**We've all been there once."** Another voice chided, it was commanding, yet youthful **"You must understand, he felt betrayed." **The youthful voice continued.

"**Betrayed?"** The mirthful voice scoffed. **"He hasn't done anything to gain their trust."** It continued. **"Nor them his."** It added. **"What I did was betrayal, what she did was nothing of the sort."**

"**All true."** The commanding voice agreed. **"But what's done is done, there is no need to speak of what is in the past." **It continued.

Ben could see the wisdom in the exchange between the voices.

Mal and the others certainly didn't do anything to gain his trust. While him bringing them to Auradon would have been the deed to give them his trust, it just wasn't the case.

They were raised by their parents.

He wasn't blind to that.

"**Young Prince."** The commanding youthful voice addressed Ben.** "Do what you think is right and stand your ground for them."**

"**Understand that what they're doing was done for a reason."** The other voice added**. "Them doing things are not done willfully despite popular belief."**

"**Be firm and be sensitive."** The commanding voice stated.

"**You'll know the right thing to do when the time comes."**

As Ben fell asleep in exhaustion, two men wearing blue and gray garbs with gold and silver capes were seen on a mirror walking away.

* * *

"**What she did was no transgression."** A young soothing voice chimed as Ben sat on his chair, angry at how his date ended. **"She simply thinks she, as herself, has no value and wanted to keep up the charade."** The voice continued.

"**While she did lie but no lies are born without reason."** Another voice added, a gentle one. **"While still wrong, she still acted in the best interest of you and everyone around."**

Ben was forced to look at Mal in the past few months from another perspective. Everything started when he started getting dreams of her after hearing that strange voice and equally strange passage.

Time passed and his proclamation came into effect. During that time, he saw 'the chosen ones', as Chip joked to him ones, and they seemed to be getting along just fine and for the most part have good bearings on social interactions.

They were also a breath of fresh air, he was sure of that.

As Ben reminisced on those memories, he began to notice Mal's changes. It started when her hair turned to a shade of yellow

Mal's choice of wardrobe was the next one that's changed. She no longer sported her mother's color or even the edges on her clothes. He'd even go as far as to describe her new choice of clothes as 'prissy'.

"**She chose to cast herself aside."** The first voice stated as if reminiscing on a memory. **"She no longer see her own value as who she is."**

"**It is up to you to find the reason for her actions."** The gentle voice supplied. **"While you don't need to bow to anyone's whims."** It continued. **"You must learn to compromise but not sacrifice convictions."**

As he bent down and massaged his temples, the mirror showed the image of two women wearing white and silver dresses with red and blue capes walking away.

That was when Evie knocked on the door.

* * *

As time passed, cotillion came and went with a few hiccups here and there.

Uma's escape for one.

Ben did not hear any more voices while he was in his lonesome.

In all fairness, during the time's he has heard of the sagely voices, as he came to dub them, was when he was overthinking things, when he was in doubt, or even when he was emotional and prone to reckless decisions.

Now, with Uma's threat looming over Auradon, he still haven't heard of the sagely voices, even when he explicitly asked for their guidance.

Maybe it was the fact that he failed to stand his ground that they stopped giving him advice. He had let his parents, and even Mal herself, from taking his dreams away.

Maybe he does deserve to be abandoned.

"**Now that really isn't fair, now is it?"** Ben was startled to hear a voice. **"The council hasn't made a decision, it was just a mere proposition."**

Ben only nodded at the fact presented to him.

"**The other Kings and Queens has already told you a bunch of times that you need to stand your ground."** The voice continued. **"I offer the same advice."** It added. **"King Just and I are in agreement that the children of the imprisoned villains are as innocent as the butterflies that frolic in the gardens."**

Ben smiled at the voice had told him.

"**Remember, every ally we meet was once a threat we need to beat."**

Ben nodded at the advice and bowed in respect before he got out of the room to prepare for Jane's birthday.

The mirror in his office then showed another man, walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this a Chronicles of Narnia and Disney’s Descendants crossover. It was something I noticed when I rewatched “The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe” that the first two movies were made or produced by Walt Disney Studios. (With the Disney-Fox deal, brings back the third installment back to Disney’s fold.) So I incorporated some of Narnia’s elements into Descendants.
> 
> The inspiration came from Lucy’s dream of seeing Aslan in the mirror during the events of “Voyage of the Dawn Treader” where she wished to be as beautiful as Susan.


End file.
